


Bloodlust

by MizJoely



Series: Khanolly [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blood, F/M, PWP, Sex, Violence, khanolly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mass of bodies littering the ground around him weren’t what you would call…intact. The blood covering him, soaking his hair, dripping from his face, splattered over every inch of him, was theirs, not his. Molly stared in awe, hands tightly clenched on the primitive iron bars that imprisoned her, unable to process the fact that Khan had done all this just to save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodlust

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the images of Benedict as Richard III recently released by the BBC. (https://36.media.tumblr.com/fa719513fb3bd46eea340d94ef28b285/tumblr_nxiouuXEug1r3qc95o1_540.jpg)
> 
> This inspired rottenbrainstuff to mention how she wanted a story about Khan literally ripping his enemies apart to reach someone he loved, and in exchange for an EXCELLENT sketch she did of a blood-covered Khan (isn't it GORGEOUS?), here is that story. Lots of blood and gore and sex.

The mass of bodies littering the ground around him weren’t what you would call…intact. The blood covering him, soaking his hair, dripping from his face, splattered over every inch of him, was theirs, not his. Molly stared in awe, hands tightly clenched on the primitive iron bars that imprisoned her, unable to process the fact that Khan had done all this just to save her.

She kept her eyes on him as he dropped the last of the guards to the floor, the man’s head smashed like a Halloween pumpkin on November 1st. Grey brain matter joined the blood on Khan’s hands, and instead of the horror she knew she should be feeling, all Molly felt was a flood of pure desire as he stalked towards her. She’d kept him at arm’s length the entire time she’d known him…but now?

Now, he could have here right here, in this filthy cell. With him still covered in the blood of the Section 31 goons that had unlawfully imprisoned her on this godforsaken hellhole of a planet on the ass end of nowhere, and her in her torn Starfleet uniform and tangled hair.

She stepped back as he came to a stop in front of the cell, his eyes raking her from head to toe. “Injuries?”

She shook her head wordlessly, flinching a bit as he reached out and wrenched the cell door from the cement walls. The metal buckled and bent, a mangled mess that he tossed behind him. Once the barrier between them was gone, he stepped into the cell, sweeping her into his arms, unmindful of the blood and gore still covering his form, and he did what she’d been longing for him to do since first laying eyes on him eight long months ago: he kissed her.

Hard. Still covered in the blood of his enemies, _her_ enemies, the ones who’d tried to use her to lure him to his death and had instead met their own. Admiral Marcus had finally gone too far, and paid the price. He’d been the first to die, and Molly had felt nothing but a vicious sort of satisfaction when Khan crushed his throat with his bare hands before killing and dismembering the dozen or so guards who’d rushed to their leader’s defense. She blessed the safety protocols Marcus had put into place, expecting an armed assault; no phasers would fire in this underground bunker, but Khan had come with nothing but his bare hands, his Augmented strength, and his hatred as his weapons.

She’d called him a savage when they first were forced to work together to create Marcus’ death machines; he’d called her a bloodless tool of a corrupt political machine…but she’d seen the way his eyes lingered on her body when he thought she wasn’t looking. Unfortunately so had Marcus, and he’d been quick to use Khan’s attraction for her against him.

She didn’t care about any of it, not any more. Khan had rescued her, and he was kissing her, bending her back, his hands tangled in her hair, his lips hard and demanding against hers. She tasted blood, the blood of their mutual enemies, and it acted like the most potent of aphrodisiacs, sending her pulse racing and her heart pounding in her chest. The spreading warmth she felt was pure, animalistic lust, like nothing she’d ever experienced before, and she willingly ceded the last vestige of control over to the man holding her so possessively in his arms.

She didn’t care about the blood, the gore, the filth; all she wanted was to do was feel his body against hers, to open his trousers and take his cock in her hands, let him do to her whatever he desired. She took a double handful of his blood-slicked hair and tugged, opening her mouth beneath his to deepen the kiss, slashing her tongue against his as it invaded.

With a growl, Khan nipped at her lower lip, hard enough to draw blood; Molly gasped and dug her fingernails into his scalp. He spun them so that she was pressed up against the cold wall, then shoved her uniform skirt up so that it bunched around her waist. “You’re mine,” he snarled as he ripped a hole in her tights and shredded her knickers, exposing her cunt to the cool, damp air. “Say it, Molly.”

“I’m yours,” she gasped as his gaze bored into hers, his lips curled up in a feral snarl that was so incredibly sexy her knees almost buckled. “I’m yours, Khan, yours…”

Her words devolved into a series of guttural moans as he impatiently wiped his hands off on the folds of her uniform skirt, then thrust two fingers deep inside her. He smelled of blood and sweat and smoke, and tasted like death.

She loved it. Loved it when he kissed her again, when he roughly palmed her breasts, when he impatiently undid the zip to his trousers. Loved it when she finally felt his cock, so heavy and hot, exactly as she’d always imagined – fantasized – it would be. He was the most Alpha of Alpha males, and he’d claimed her for his own. His mouth moved to her throat, sucking a dark mark there so that everyone could see that she belonged to him, and she let out another series of moans and gasps as he positioned himself at her entrance. “Gonna fuck you,” he grunted, lifting her left leg and pressing the head of his cock into her. “And you’re going to scream my name when you come, little thing. Aren’t you.”

“Yes!” she cried as he thrust into her. She wrapped her leg around his upper thigh, then gasped again as he lifted her up, both large hands cupping her ass to hold her in place as he rocked against her. She grabbed him by the shoulders, eyes screwed shut, mouth open and legs tightly wrapped around his waist. The angle was incredible, the feel of him filling her so completely was sinful, and the entire situation fulfilled every filthy, depraved fantasy she’d ever had.

Khan grunted with every thrust, taking her mouth in sloppy, urgent kisses whenever he wasn’t nipping and sucking at her throat, leaving more marks on the pale flesh. Molly’s cries rose into sharp, desperate shrieks as she felt her body rocketing toward orgasm, and when she reached her peak, she screamed his name. Just as he’d told her she would.

He growled and tucked his hips under, rutting into her fiercely. All other lovers faded to insignificance at the intensity of their encounter, and she soon found herself building to a second peak. Khan nipped her earlobe and dug his fingers into her buttocks and Molly screamed his name for a second time as she throbbed and trembled with purest ecstasy.

She felt his pace increasing and knew he would soon follow her; taking her cue from his actions, she nipped at his earlobe and was rewarded by the sound of her name as he came, a harsh roar that was the sweetest thing she’d ever heard.

As soon as he’d recovered, he tucked himself away and lifted her into his arms, carrying her bridal style, striding uncaringly over and past the corpses littering the floor. Molly had eyes only for him, her blood-covered savior, and gloried in the knowledge that this man would literally do anything for her.

She’d become part of his family, and felt a savage thrill at the realization.


End file.
